A Valentine For Quistis
by BikoNeko
Summary: Quistis Trepe despised Valentine's Day...or so everyone thought. What happens when the gang finds a Valentine's Day card addressed to Quistis? Why is Quistis so happy all of the sudden? Who sent her the card? And why is Seifer acting so strangely, too?!


A Valentine For Quistis  
by BikoNeko/PokeSqrt

* * *

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and its characters belong to Squaresoft, not I. 

Author's Note: This is my second Final Fantasy VIII fic so it won't have a perfect plot and may have out-of-characterishness in it. Well, this is a little Valentine's Day fic involving Quistis. I know it's a bit too late for Valentine's Day but it's never too late for love! Hope you like it! No flames, okay? If you don't like it, leave it! 

* * *

_To the cutest girl I know, _

Roses may be red   
Violets may be blue   
But I don't give a damn   
Because I'm too in love with you!   
Happy Valentine's Day 

Love,   
Your Irvine

Selphie Tilmitt squealed in delight as she reread the note and popped a luscious heart-shaped chocolate piece into her mouth. She was too overwhelmed by happiness to notice that the whole cafeteria was staring at her as if she had just escaped from the insane asylum. They all returned to their business a short while later because they, too, were excited about Valentine's Day. Practically everyone had gotten a valentine. 

"Good morning, Selphie. You got a valentine from Irvine?" 

Selphie quickly swallowed the chocolate and hid the box of chocolates along with the note. Everyone was excited about Valentine's Day...that is, everyone except Quistis Trepe. 

"Who cares about Valentine's?!" Selphie said scornfully. "Bah! Humbug!" 

"You? Selphie? Not care about Valentine's Day?" Quistis laughed. "You must be kidding! What did he give you?" 

Selphie hesitated to tell. She knew Quistis _despised_ Valentine's Day. Quistis always talked about how it was just some silly holiday that gave people an excuse to eat chocolate all day and make out. She didn't want to make her friend feel bad or left out. 

"Well?" Quistis said. "What is it?" 

Selphie hung her head low and took showed her gift. 

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Quistis asked. 

"I LOVE VALENTINE'S DAY!!!" 

Selphie and Quistis directed their attention to the blonde stuffing his face with hotdogs. They immediately went over to him when his face turned blue and he started to choke. 

"Stupid Zell!" Selphie scolded as she patted Zell's back hard and he gulped down his glass of water. 

"I'm assuming all these hotdogs are Valentine's Day gifts from a certain library girl?" Quistis inquired when Zell's face returned to its normal color. 

"N-Nuh uh!" Zell protested. "Did I say I loved Valentine's Day? 'Coz I don't! Valentine's Day sucks! Most definitely..." 

Quistis sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with you two today. You keep on saying you don't like Valentine's Day when I very well know you do!" 

"W-Well, it's just..." Selphie stammered. 

"Who wouldn't like Valentine's Day? It's wonderful!" Quistis exclaimed. 

"I thought Selphie said you _hated_ Valentine's!" Zell said. 

"What?" Quistis looked at them, startled at Zell's comment. "How could you think I hate Valentine's Day? I _love_ Valentine's Day! It's my most favorite holiday of the year!" 

"Huh?! You used to tell me how you thought Valentine's Day was a silly holiday!" Selphie said. 

Quistis shrugged. "Well, people change." She glanced at the clock. "I really must go. I have to get some papers for the headmaster. Have a lovely Valentine's Day!" She hugged Selphie and gave Zell a peck on the cheek. "Bye, guys!" And with that, she left, leaving behind a very confused brunette and blonde pair. 

Zell blushed as he placed a hand on the spot where Quistis had kissed him. 

"Did what I thought just happened...happen?" Selphie asked. 

"Mm-hm," Zell nodded. 

~*~*~*~

"Seifer, you gotta come out now, ya know?" Raijin called out through the closed door. 

"ENTER?" Fujin inquired. Raijin shrugged. 

They entered the room, relieved to find that the door was open. To their surprise, Seifer was not asleep but was at his desk, seeming to be writing something. 

"SEIFER," Fujin called out. Seifer didn't look up. He seemed to be very involved into what he was doing. They approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Holy crap!" Seifer shouted as he scrambled up to his feet and quickly pocketed what looked to be a red envelope. 

"We were supposed to patrol an hour ago, ya know?" Raijin stated. "What were you doing? Didn't you hear us calling, ya know?" 

"I was...uh...doing something..." Seifer explained. 

"CARD?" Fujin asked. "VALENTINE?" 

"Hell no!" Seifer protested. He shook his head. "Anyways, let's go!" He walked out of the room. 

"SEIFER STRANGE." 

"I think he bumped his head, ya know?" 

"DEFINITELY." 

~*~*~*~

_'Quistis is definitely acting strangely,'_ Selphie thought. _'Something's happened to her... But what? What happened to her?! I just gotta find out! I have to--'_

"EEK!" Selphie looked up at the person who wrapped their arms around her. She let out a sigh of relief. "Irvy..." 

"Happy Valentine's Day," he greeted. The loving look on his face was replaced with a look of concern. "You okay?" 

Selphie nodded. "I'm okay. But I'm not sure if Quistis is... She acted strangely this morning..." 

"Really? How?" 

"Well, I thought she said she hated Valentine's Day but this morning, she said she loved it! And before she left, she gave me a hug and kissed Zell on the cheek!" 

"I see..." Irvine motioned towards the frozen blonde. "Is that why he's standing there, touching his face while looking through the cafeteria door with a weird look in his eyes?" 

Selphie giggled. "Yeah." 

"Okay. So Quistis really did all that this morning?" 

"Yeah. And I wanna know why she's acting so weird all of the sudden!" 

"Well, I can come up with only one reasonable explanation..." 

"What? What is it, Irvy?!" 

"QUISTIS HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY ALIENS!!!" 

"What!" Zell faced them, looking ready for battle. "The fair Ms. Trepe taken over by extraterrestrial beings? I will not allow it!" He rushed out of the cafeteria yelling, "Quistis! I'll save you!!!" 

Selphie shook her head sadly. "You're just...impossible, Kinneas. You know very well that Quistis can beat any alien into a bloody pulp!" 

He shrugged. "Well, we know Zell is definitely controlled by aliens." 

"I know we definitely need to know what's going on with Quistis." She nodded her head. "Right away." 

~*~*~*~

"Oh, Squall, it's beautiful!" Rinoa declared breathlessly as she admired the shiny bracelet made of white gold. 

"And that's not all," Squall added as he actually smiled upon seeing his girlfriend light up. 

"Really?!" the raven-haired girl squealed. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. 

"You certainly look very happy," Quistis commented when she set eyes upon the young couple. 

"Very happy!" Rinoa replied gleefully. "Squally was going to tell me what else he's giving me for Valentine's Day!" 

"What did he give you?" Quistis asked. 

Rinoa released Squall and went over to the older woman to show her the bracelet. 

"It's lovely." Quistis turned to Squall. "So what else did you get her, Squall?" 

Squall cleared his throat and muttered, "a...night at a hotel." 

"Really???!!!" Rinoa exclaimed. "Where???!!!" 

"Anywhere you want," he answered. 

"Really???!!!" Rinoa practically screamed for joy. "Oh Squallypoo! Anywhere?! I don't think I'll be able to decide!" 

"Oh, I know a great hotel!" the blonde ex-instructor cut in. "It's a beautiful new hotel in Esthar called Hotel Edo. I stopped by there during my recent mission." 

"Let's go there, Squall," the bubbly black-haired girl insisted. 

"All right," Squall said. 

"Great. Well, I should get these to the headmaster," Quistis said, indicating the pile of papers she was carrying as she walked away. "Have a great Valentine's Day!" 

"You too, Quisty!" Rinoa replied, waving goodbye to her. 

"Of course I will! Who wouldn't? It's the best holiday of the year!" 

_'Quistis? Like Valentine's Day?'_ Squall was confused. _'I thought she hated it.'_

"Hm?" Rinoa bent down to pick up something Quistis had dropped. "Wait Quistis, you forgot--" But she was gone. "Hm... I wonder what this is." 

~*~*~*~

"Rinoa! Squall!" Selphie called out as she and Irvine approached them. "Hey, have you seen Quistis?" 

"We saw her just about ten minutes ago," Rinoa replied. "She was going to the headmaster's office, I think. Why?" 

"Quistis has been acting _really_ weird today," Selphie explained. "She's like...she's just so giddy about Valentine's Day!" 

"Come to think of it...it was pretty odd..." Rinoa said. "Maybe she got a valentine!" 

"No... The only valentines that Quistis ever gets are from Trepies. She wouldn't be so happy about those." Selphie's green eyes then widened as she realized something. "But maybe... Maybe it _wasn't_ from a Trepie!" 

"Oh!" Rinoa took out the red envelope she found. 

Selphie opened the envelope and took out the heart-shaped card inside. "It's a Valentine's Day card! And it's addressed to Quistis!" 

_I sit in the shadows of a grove of trees   
As I bask in the rays of the sun leniently   
I remember what's happened in the past   
I think, "I was such a child" and laugh _

My reflection is on the glass cup   
As sunlight filters through the trees   
I remember what's happened in the past   
I think, "I was so lonely" and understand 

If only on a cold wintry night, if on a freezing night   
The warmth you gave me will illuminate tomorrow 

I have found it, I've found it   
That's right, it branches from your kindness   
That is where I'll put my heart 

Always I feel your presence and I smile to myself   
The warmth you gave me will illuminate tomorrow 

So even if I'm alone, I'm not afraid   
That's right, it branches from your kindness   
That is where I'll put my heart 

You are here   
And I am enveloped in your warmth   
And that is the look I get 

I have found it, I've found it   
That look I get from you   
There is where I'll put my heart

Happy Valentine's Day, my beloved Quistis Trepe

Selphie searched the card and envelope to see who it came from but couldn't find anything. 

"Quistis must really like this person and it's obvious he likes her, too," Selphie mumbled. "ARGHHH!!! This is beautiful! I'm so jealous!" 

"Hey, what about mine?!" Irvine cried out. His brunette girlfriend just ignored him. 

"We have to find out who this came from, we just HAVE to!" Selphie declared. "Quistis has a boyfriend we don't know about and we must find out who it is right away!" 

"Doesn't Quisty have a right to some _privacy_?" Irvine asked. Selphie smacked him on the head, knocking off his cowboy hat. 

"Who's side are you on, anyway???" she demanded. Irvine rubbed his head and backed away. "Besides, Hyne know what they'll do! They might even get MARRIED! We have to get involved for Quistis' sake!" 

"LOITERING." 

"Seifer, come back, ya know?" 

The four teenagers turned their heads to face Fujin and Raijin, Raijin calling out to Seifer who was several feet ahead of them. Seifer walked over to his posse. 

"What is it?" the tall blonde asked. 

"They were hanging out in the halls and you missed them, ya know?" Raijin said. 

"NOT ALLOWED," Fujin told the four. 

"You guys just...get out, okay?" Seifer said. "Have your little chat somewhere else." 

He motioned for his posse to follow him and they walked away. 

"'Chat'?" Something about that word didn't sound so Seifer-ish to Selphie. "Weird..." 

~*~*~*~

"Sir!" Selphie exclaimed as she and Rinoa barged into the Headmaster's office. 

"Ah! Selphie!" Cid said. "Just the person I was looking for!" 

Selphie pointed at herself. "Huh? Me? What for?" 

"My nephew, Leni," Cid began. "He wanted to see how the Garden was like and I want you to show him around. I asked Quistis but...she said she had other plans. Do you know what kind of plans she would have?" 

"Plans?" She faced Rinoa. "Not only does Quistis have a secret boyfriend but she's going out with him, too???!!!" 

"What in the world are you talking about?" Cid demanded. 

"Uh...we have reason to believe that Quistis has a secret boyfriend," Rinoa explained. 

"Hm. No wonder," the headmaster said. "She seemed very happy about _something_. A valentine, I suppose?" 

"We definitely know it's a valentine," Selphie replied. "But we wanna know _who_ it's from. And that's where _you_ come in, Sir!" 

"Huh? I don't think I understand." 

Selphie pulled the surprised headmaster out of his chair and out of his office with Rinoa following behind. "You can go into her room and find some evidence! Anything that'll help us find out who her secret boyfriend is!" 

"B-But doesn't she deserve to have her privacy?" 

"Oh, stop acting like Irvy!" 

Cid wanted to stop Selphie but knowing women, they would find out one way or another about what they wanted to know. He couldn't find the energy to resist. Besides, he, too, was curious about this beau of Quistis'. 

Selphie knocked on Quistis' door then she and Rinoa quickly hid. 

"J-J-Just a second, please!" Quistis called out. A moment later, she opened the door. "Sir! Come in!" She went over to her closet and quickly threw something in. "What can I do for you?" 

~*~*~*~

Selphie pressed her ear closer to the door. "Darn it! I can't hear a thing!" 

"Someone's coming!" Rinoa warned when she heard whistling down the hall. 

"That is where I'll put my--" The tall ex-knight stopped in his tracks and his whistling came to a halt. 

"Um...Seifer?" Selphie asked. "What were you doing?" 

Seifer stared at the two bewildered girls and frowned. "What are _you_ looking at?!" 

"Nothing at all, Seifer!" Rinoa responded. 

"Er...well..." Seifer handed them a bottle of liquor with a red bow tied around it. "Here. Give this to Trepe. It's from some Trepie." He grunted and walked away. 

A while after Seifer left, Cid came out. 

"And a Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Quistis," Cid said as he closed the door. 

"What did you find out?!" Selphie demanded. 

"Uh...well," Cid began. "I really couldn't find out anything at all. She threw this small rectangular red box into her closet when I came in but...nothing more." 

"A red box? There are TONS of red boxes out there!!! It's Valentine's Day!!!" 

"Wait! I think I saw a shopping bag with '_La Petite Co--_' something on it." 

"'_La Petite Coquette_'?" 

"Yes, that's it!" 

Rinoa covered her mouth to muffle a giggle. 

"Is there...something I don't know?" Cid asked. "What's so funny about Quistis buying something from this '_La Petite Coquette_' place? It could be anything. Shoes, clothes, beauty products--" 

"Lingerie?" Selphie cut in. "'_La Petite Coquette_' is a boutique that sells lingerie." 

Cid's eyes widened. "Oh, I see..." 

"Something is definitely going on with that lady," Selphie grumbled. "She probably went shopping for a certain secret boyfriend who'll be feeling pretty lucky tonight. A boy we don't know about and absolutely MUST find out! C'mon Rinoa!" 

"Um...okay!" Rinoa answered. 

"Here." Selphie handed the bottle Seifer had given her to the surprised man. "For your troubles, Sir." 

Selphie grabbed Rinoa by the wrist and pulled her along with her down the hallway. 

Cid read the label on the bottle out loud to himself. "Hm... Saké. Never tried it before but...oh well." 

~*~*~*~

Seifer sighed and lifted his hand to knock on the door. 

"Get away from that door!" 

Seifer backed away and turned to see Zell there with his arms folded across his chest. 

"What do you want from Quistis?" Zell demanded. 

"None of your business, _Chicken-wuss_." 

Zell frowned at that nickname he was given. 

"What do _you_ want from her?" Seifer asked. 

"I'm going to ask Ms. Trepe out for the evening." 

Seifer started to laugh. "Ha! And what make you think she'd ever be interested in _you_?" 

"What makes you think she wouldn't?! Like _you'd_ be able to get her! I'd bet she hates your guts after everything you've done. You won't even come close to _deserving_ her!" 

Seifer frowned and walked away, roughly pushing Zell to the side. 

"Hmph." Zell fought back the urge to slam his fist into Seifer's face and shrugged it off. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

"Hello, Zell," Quistis greeted when she opened the door. "What do you need?" 

Zell swallowed the lump in his throat and gathered the courage to speak up. It was pretty hard especially when the new object of his affection was so close he could smell her scent. She smelt like a bouquet of fresh roses, a fragrance that tickled his senses. "Ahem! I-I was just wonderin' if...you'd like to do something with me today? Anytime! Anything! Whatever you want, I'll be happy to do it with you. Since it's Valentine's I thought that someone like you should really be doing something special." 

Quistis smiled. "I'm sorry but I'm uh...kinda getting ready for something at 8 o'clock tonight." 

"I...see... Sorry if I bothered you then." The disappointed young man turned around to leave but then Quistis placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

"But it's just 5 o'clock. I'm sure we can do something in between those three hours. Just let me get ready, okay?" 

He lit up. "No prob!" 

~*~*~*~

"Selphie!" Rinoa nudged her sleeping friend. 

"What is it, Rinoa?" 

Rinoa pointed to the blonde couple walking down the hall. Selphie and Rinoa watched silently from their hiding place. 

"That's Zell!" Selphie whispered. "What is _he_ doing with Quistis?!" 

"Shh..." 

"Oops!" 

They continued spying and saw the two stop by Quistis' door. 

"Thanks for agreeing to go with me," Zell said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I really appreciate it." 

"Don't worry about it. I had a great time!" Quistis opened her door. "I guess I'll have to get ready for that appointment of mine. Have a Happy Valentine's Day, Zell." 

Zell nodded as Quistis went into her room. 

"WHOO-HOO!" he cheered as he did a flip and then happily ran down the hall. He fell face down when Selphie stuck out a foot and tripped him. "Ow..." 

"Selphie! What did you do that for?!" Rinoa gasped. "How could you do that to Quisty's secret boyfriend?!" 

"What? Zell?" Selphie raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it. Didn't you hear her say she had to get ready for her "appointment"? And if Zell was really her secret boyfriend then wouldn't she invite him into her room or something? What do you think all that lingerie would be for?" 

"QUISTIS HAS A SECRET BOYFRIEND?!" the martial artist exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he jumped up. "IMPOSSIBLE! The beautiful, angelic Ms. Trepe who smells just like a fresh bouquet of roses on a lovely, crisp and sunny spring day! She can't, she just can't!!!" 

"Huh? A fresh bouquet of roses on a lovely, crisp and sunny spring day? That...that's the description of the new perfume the sells at '_La Petite Coquette_'!" 

"You're right!" Rinoa gasped. "It's about 1,000 gil and it comes in a red box! They made it especially for Valentine's Day." 

"She probably bought it for her date tonight." 

"But she said she just needed to meet someone at the training center!" Zell cried. 

"Huh? What? The training center?" 

"Yeah!" 

"WHAT TIME???!!!" 

"8 o'clock!" 

Selphie looked at her watch. Seven thirty. "Perfect! Just enough time to get some dinner! C'mon, guys, let's go!" 

Zell was hunched over and sobbing. "I can't believe this... My first true love and she has some unknown boyfriend..." 

Selphie and Rinoa grabbed his wrists and dragged him along with them. 

~*~*~*~

"Hey Zell," Selphie whispered, poking the sleeping boy with her finger. "Get us some more chips!" 

"Get it yourself!" Zell grumbled sleepily. Selphie flicked him on the forehead. "Ouch!" 

"Get it, Dincht, or else!" 

"Okay, okay, I'll get it!" 

Zell reluctantly got up and went to get the snacks. Selphie took a bag with some popcorn left and ate those as she continued watching Quistis from their hiding spot in the training center. 

"Do you think her secret boyfriend stood her up?" Selphie asked Rinoa. 

"Shh... Someone's coming." 

~ 

Quistis looked up to see Irvine coming up to her. 

"Hey, Quisty," he greeted. "Still up? It's eleven already. You waiting for someone?" 

"Don't worry about me, Irvine. I'll be fine." 

"You know, it's still Valentine's Day and there are some couples who would really like to go to the secret spot." 

Quistis laughed. "You aren't supposed to know that!" 

Irvine sighed. "Quistis, go to sleep. Get some rest, 'kay? I don't think he's coming." 

She lowered her eyes. "You aren't supposed to know that, either..." 

He held out his hand for her. "Come on. Let's go." 

~ 

"Where _is_ that boy and those chips?!" Selphie complained. She turned when she felt a tug on her arm. "What is it, Rinoa?" 

"Selphie... I feel so guilty. We're spying on poor Quisty when we should really be comforting her." 

"We'll comfort her _after_ we finish spying, okay? When we find out who this guy is, we can beat him up for breaking Quisty's heart!" 

"Well..." 

"C'mon! Now let's resume." She blinked rapidly and looked around when she looked at the spot Quistis was waiting at. "Huh? They're gone?" 

~*~*~*~

"Rinoa, I was looking all over for you!" 

Selphie, Rinoa and Zell turned around to see Squall along with Irvine. 

"I was looking for you, too, Sefie!" Irvine said. 

"We were supposed to go to Esthar hours ago!" Squall said. 

"Oh my goodness! I forgot!" Rinoa gasped. 

"Where exactly are you all going, anyway?" Irvine asked. 

"We're on a mission to find out who Quisty's secret lover is!" Selphie replied. "We're going to her room. I wanna see that red box and make sure it's that perfume!" 

"AH~!" 

The five teenagers turned to see Cid, red with drunkenness and holding up the bottle of saké. 

"Beautiful night, isn't it~? Care to join me~?" he asked. "You look especially down, Zell! Have a drink!" 

"Okay!" Zell replied. 

"No time for foolishness, Sir!" Selphie said. "Let's go to Quisty's room!" With that, she ran in the direction of the ex-instructor's dorm. 

"WAIT FOR US!" 

~*~*~*~

"HALT." 

Selphie didn't listen to Fujin's order but stopped when Raijin blocked her. 

"NO RUNNING," Fujin said firmly. 

"You guys still on duty?" Irvine asked when everybody caught up to the determined brunette who was trying to struggle away from Raijin's strong hold. 

"SEIFER. LOST," the silver-haired girl answered. 

"Seifer's lost?" Rinoa echoed. 

"We can't find him, ya know?" Raijin said. "Stop hitting, ya know!" 

"Lemmie go, you dummy!" Selphie barked. "We really gotta go to Quistis' room! Argh! If only I had my nunchakus!" 

"Maybe we'll find him on our way to Quistis'," Cid said. 

"Let...go!!!" Selphie broke free from Raijin's grip and dashed to Quistis' room. 

"Lucky lucky day," Selphie snickered upon seeing that Quistis' door was left ajar. She opened it slowly and then looked around. 

"DETENTION," Fujin said, pointing at the green-eyed girl. 

"Shh! Wait!" Selphie whispered. "I think I heard something..." 

Everyone became quiet and listened. There was a low moan. Silence. Then a groan. A deeper, masculine one. 

"Do you think ish a ghosht?" Cid asked. The saké had gotten into him already. 

"Ghosht?" Zell said. The rice wine had started to get to him, too. "The fair Ms. Trepe terrorized by supernatural beings? I will not allow it!" He rushed over to the closet, the source of the noises and flung the door wide open. "Oh, Hyne..." He hiccupped and fainted. 

"Quistis?" Selphie squeaked. "And...SEIFER????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Everyone could not help but gape at the lip-locked couple. The ex-instructor's shirt was undone so that her silky white brassiére was visible and a long, slender ivory leg was wrapped around her former student's waist. She opened one eye and immediately pushed Seifer away, slamming his head onto the wall, when she saw everyone else staring. 

"Y-You're not Leni!!!" she exclaimed, trying her best to make it seem that she really wanted Cid's nephew. She closed her shirt as she stood up straight. 

Seifer put his trenchcoat back on when he saw they had some company and rubbed the spot where he had hit his head. 

"_She's_ your girlfriend?!" Raijin asked. "She's even weirder than Fujin, ya know!!!" 

Fujin knocked out her idiotic partner and he dropped to the floor, next to Zell. 

"What the hell are you all doing here?!" Quistis exclaimed. 

"You should be thankful we're here, Quisty!" Selphie said. "Who knows what he could've done to you?!" 

Seifer didn't bother to stay through the whole conversation and stomped out of without an explanation. 

"S-Seifer! Wait!" Quistis pushed everyone out of the way and ran after him. "What's wrong? Where are you going?" 

"Away," he retorted, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Away from _you_!" 

"Why?!" She grabbed onto his shoulder to stop him. "Please! Tell me why, Seifer!" 

"I always thought you were different, you know! I never would've thought you would do this kinda thing to me! You're even worse than all of them combined!" 

"What? What did I do?" 

"You gathered them all so they could find a reason for hating me more... Don't you think I've had enough?! I know I was a fool for letting someone else control me and use me to destroy everything you cared for but out of all the people in the world, I would've thought that you'd be able to forgive me! Instead you made a plan to hurt me even more and let me tell you this, Trepe, it WORKED! Now leave me alone! I don't wanna see your face ever again!" 

"If it's about that Leni comment that I made then I'm sorry! I had to tell them something!" 

"It's not that at all! Don't you see? _I love you_! That was your plan, wasn't it? You were gonna make me fall in love with you and you were gonna humiliate me in front of everyone! I just knew it was too good to be true when I thought you fell for me! Everyone was right when they said I didn't deserve you! You were successful in making me fall for you and you were successful in breaking my heart, now would you please let go of me?" 

"You...love me?" 

"Of course I do! What did you think?!" 

Quistis wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. "Seifer... Oh, Seifer, if you told me, I would've told you! I should have told you!" 

"Tell me what?" Seifer asked as he tried to pry her away from him. He gave up when she just refused to let go. 

"That I love you, too!" 

His face softened. "You...do?" 

She nodded. "I'd never do that to you! I'm sorry if I made you think that way..." 

"Quistis..." 

"I'M SO MOVED!!! I'M SO MOVED!!!" The blonde couple turned to see Selphie crying her eyes out. "I'm so sorry, Quistis! And I'm so sorry I was so mean to you back there, Seifer! I didn't think you guys were in love! If I knew, I would've just quit spying on you, Quisty!!!" 

"What?!" The two lovers were in disbelief. 

"You were spying on me, Selphie???!!!" Quistis asked. 

Selphie threw her arms around the shocked blonde woman's neck and cried on her shoulder. "I'm so SORRY!!!" 

Quistis patted her on the back to comfort her and looked up at Seifer. He was smiling at her lovingly and she smiled back, happy to know his feelings and relieved that they didn't have to be so secretive anymore. She really did have a happy Valentine's Day. 

~*~*~*~

"What's wrong with him?" Rinoa asked Selphie the next day at the cafeteria. Zell was crying on the table as Selphie tried to comfort him. 

"He's a bit disappointed about the whole Quistis and Seifer thing," Selphie replied. "There, there, Zell." 

"I could've sworn she was falling for me!" he sobbed. 

"Um...oh yeah!" Rinoa took out a box with pink and red wrapping. "The girl from the library asked me to give this to you." She handed it to Zell. 

"I don't care!!! I'll never love again!!!" Zell wailed. 

Selphie sighed and opened the package for him. "Three hotdogs!" 

Zell looked up. "Hotdogs?" 

Rinoa pointed to a table across the cafeteria. "Look! There she is now!" 

"And her table if full of hotdogs!" Selphie added. 

In less than a second, Zell was over at the library girl's table and eating hotdogs. 

Selphie leaned on her elbow and laughed. "At least he'll always have his first love! Hotdogs!" She stopped and her eyes widened when she realized something. "I missed Valentine's Day! I missed my most favorite holiday of the year and I have to wait another year until it's back!" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "I can't believe I missed Valentine's~!!!" 

Rinoa sighed. "And I have to wait for another chance to go to Hotel Edo with my Squallypoo. Aw... And I really wanted to go..." 

"We wasted Valentine's Day!" 

A cheerful Quistis approached their table and sat down. "Good morning! How was your Valentine's Day?" 

They lowered their heads, sighed and said simultaneously, "I hate Valentine's Day!" 

Quistis looked at her two friends with a puzzled look on her face. "I wonder what happened to you two..." 

Selphie and Rinoa looked at each other then at Quistis and then smiled. 

"Oh well. At least _somebody's_ happy," Selphie muttered. 

"It couldn't have happened to anyone better," Rinoa said. 

"I guess it was all worth it. Quisty really deserved to finally have something to be happy about on Valentine's Day." 

"I don't know what happened to you," Quistis said. "But thanks." 

_~Owari~_

~The End~


End file.
